


An Answer

by MistVolturn



Series: Drama Club Senpai/Butler Senpai Ship Collection [2]
Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff fest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: Souh is sick and Tokiya cares for him





	

Souh lay in bed sulking while Tokiya was heating up some chicken soup. He was glad he had finally managed to get him into bed after Souh had spent days sneezing and coughing while vehemently insisting he was healthy as a horse. Only when he had almost fainted in the bathroom last night and Tokiya had taken his temperature and ascertained that he did in fact have a fever, had Souh finally admitted that he might be feeling a bit under the weather. Tokiya was happy that Souh let him care for him. He had let a hot bubble bath run, gotten extra medicine from the store and was now taking care of dinner. Usually, Souh was the one making sure everyone else was comfortable but this time around, Tokiya was going to make sure to properly pamper his fiancé. 

His fiancé. 

He glanced down at the engagement ring decorating his right ring finger. Souh had insisted on buying one for him too so they would match. Tokiya had immediately called his parents to announce his engagement, and afterwards he had taken a selfie with the ring and posted it all over his social media. He had to make sure everyone knew he was about to get married. When he had handed over money to the cashier the other day, he had made sure to turn the back of his hand up so his ring finger was extra visible. During rehearsal, when he was supposed to monologue while holding a sword, he had posed and moved in such ways that the focus was on his right hand instead of his face or the sword. People would then ask about the ring, and he could gush about how he was about to get married to the greatest man who ever lived and how they were planning on having their wedding in June and what college he hoped their kids would attend.

When the soup was ready, he poured some into a bowl, readied a tray with bread and butter and brought it all to their bedroom. Souh was sitting in bed, watching the news on his tablet. Tokiya couldn’t help but notice that the tissue box next to him was significantly emptier than when he had checked up on Souh earlier. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

Souh huffed. “I can’t believe how much I took breathing through my nose for granted. My throat is so dry and sore.” He rubbed his forehead. “My head feels so stuffed.” 

“That’s a lot of complaining coming from someone who only yesterday insisted everything was just fine. But fear not, for your knight in shining armour has come to your rescue!” He placed the tray on Souh’s lap. “I have traversed hostile lands and fought many battles to find this magical potion! Now consume it so you might be cured of the vile plague.”

“I’m sick, I’ll complain as much as I please.” Souh blew his nose and picked up the spoon. “Let’s hope your ‘magical cure’ works. I am getting bored of being cooped up here all day.”

“You doubt the powers of my chicken soup? You wound me.”

Souh swallowed down a spoonful of the soup and grimaced. “I want to complain about this being store-bought but I’m too sick to taste anything.” He picked up the bowl and gulped down more of the soup. “This is the worst.” 

“Yeah, sorry about not having raised and slaughtered the chicken myself.” Tokiya rolled his eyes. “Store-bought will have to suffice.”

Souh grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in the soup. “No, my dear, I meant not being able to taste anything. Honestly, you could have serve me cockroach and I would have been none the wiser.” 

Tokiya sat down on the bed next to Souh, grabbed a piece of bread and started chewing on it. “How can you be so certain I didn’t?”

Souh picked up the little moose plush he had sitting on his night table, that had ‘Moose be love’ written on his stomach, that he had gotten from Tokiya the night he had proposed, and made it place a little peck on Tokiya’s cheek.

“Because you love me.”

Tokiya blushed profusely and looked away. “You’re too disgustingly sappy when you’re sick.”

Souh laughed. He put the bowl down and reach to tenderly stroke Tokiya’s face. “And you’re cute when you’re embarrassed. If I weren’t sick I’d kiss you right now.”

Tokiya cupped his face in his hand and placed a little peck on Souh’s lips.

“Tokiya! Don’t do that, you’ll get sick too.”

Tokiya moved the tray to the night table and spread out over the bed in the most dramatic way he could. “But I am already sick, Souh! Lovesick!”

Souh laughed and tried to shove him aside. Tokiya sat up and kissed him again. “Come on, it’s time to get up. You’re done eating and there's a hot bubble bath waiting for you.”

Tokiya helped Souh to the bathroom where he slipped out of his pyjama and into the bath. Tokiya fixed the special bath pillow he had purchased to the tub so Souh could lie back comfortably. 

“How’s that?” 

“It’s very nice, thank you.” Souh closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water.

Tokiya was about to leave to let him get some more rest, when he felt Souh grab his sleeve. 

“Hey, Tokiya, do you want to join me?”

He undressed very quickly. Souh moved up, allowing him to take place behind him so Tokiya was leaning against the bath pillow and Souh was resting against his chest. Tokiya wrapped his arms around Souh, pulling him closer, and Souh nuzzled up against him. Souh sighed contently and seemed to doze off. They sat like that for a time that they both wished would last forever, just enjoying the feel of the other against their skin. 

Tokiya had been mindlessly playing with the bubbles for a little while, shaping them into different kinds of animals, when he felt Souh stir again.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Souh mumbled quietly. “I was watching you make things with the bubbles. I like the one that looked like a cat. It’s not like there’s much else to do in a bathtub except sit back and relax.”

Tokiya placed a series of kisses on Souh’s neck. “I can think of a few things we could do.”

Souh turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips and along his jaw. “What did you have in mind, my dear?”

Tokiya thought that what he had in mind might not be such a good idea after all since Souh might be too sick, so he quickly set their conversation on another path. “Watching a movie. That has to be more interesting than my bubble art. We should have a TV installed here in the bathroom.”

Souh got an amused look on his face. “It would be rather fun to watch Jaws while in the bathtub. However, a movie might be too long. The water will get cold. It is actually getting rather chilly.”

“Yeah, let’s finish up and get you back to bed. But I insist we get a TV installed here.” Tokiya took Souh’s right hand and kissed the ring. “We could watch some fun reality TV shows, like Say Yes to the Dress and Bridezillas.”

Souh chuckled. “I do hope you are not taking inspiration from those shows for our wedding.”

“No, ours will be classy. Only the best for you, my love, nothing less.” 

“And you said I was being sappy today.” Souh blushed and buried his face in Tokiya’s neck. 

Tokiya slowly traced his fingers over Souh’s back. “The water is indeed starting to get cold. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Tokiya helped Souh wash his hair, gently massaging his scalp, and they got out and dried off. Tokiya had hung a new, clean pair of pyjamas over the radiator that Souh was happy to put on. Tokiya tucked him into bed and went to fetch a hot water bottle. When he returned, Souh appeared to have fallen soundly asleep. He placed the bottle next to him. He stroked some stray hairs away from Souh’s face and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. 

“Sleep well,” he murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tokiya.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this exists is because a friend of mine bribed me with drawings of my nms husbands. The fic kept moving towards something more explicit, and for the longest time I didn't know if I should keep it to fluff or not. You can tell exactly where I finally made the decision to keep it T xD


End file.
